Wreck-It Red Ranger Part 7
Red Ranger: (hearing some music and saw a big green logo) "Loud Rush"? (Then saw a palace and racers racing) Oh, no! This is that candy go-cart game over by the Whac-A-Mole. I got to get out of here. Oh, no! My medal! (Realising that his medal is missing and found his medal is hanging on the top of a far candy tree) No, no, no, no, my medal! (Climbing the candy tree and ran up to it) No, no, my medal! (Then stopped by taffeta swamp he looked up and saw his medal and hop on the gumdrops then climbed the candy tree). *Lola Loud: Hi, mister. (Red Ranger then accidentally let go the grabbed it and saw penny) Hello. *Red Ranger: Man, you scared me, kid. I nearly soiled myself. *Lola Loud: what's your name? *Red Ranger: Jason. Wreck-It Red Ranger. *Lola Loud: You're not from here, are you? *Red Ranger: No, well, yeah. I mean, not from right in this area. I'm just doing some work here. *Lola Loud: What kind of work? *Red Ranger: some routine candy tree trimming. You probably want to step back. In fact, this whole area is technically closed while we're trimming. *Lola Loud: -Who's "we"? *Red Ranger: -Candy tree department (starts climbing again). *Lola Loud: Where is everybody else? *Red Ranger: It's just me today. *Lola Loud: So you just meant like the royal "we"? *Red Ranger: Yep. That's right. *Lola Loud: Hey, are you a hobo? *Red Ranger: No. I’m not a hobo, but I am busy. Okay? So you go home. *Lola Loud: What's that? Didn't hear you. Your breath is so bad it made my ears numb. *Red Ranger: Listen, I tried to be nice. *Lola Loud: I tried to be nice (mocking Red Ranger). *Red Ranger: -You're mimicking me. *Lola Loud: -You're mimicking me! (Mocking him again). *Red Ranger: -Okay. *Lola Loud: -Okay. (Mocking him third time). *Red Ranger: That is rude, and this conversation is over (the climbs). *Lola Loud: And this conversation is over. (mocking him again) I wouldn’t grab that branch if I were you. *Red Ranger: I'm from the candy tree department, so I know what... *Lola Loud: It's a double stripe. (Red Ranger falls down a grabs another branch) Double stripes break. Why are your so freakishly small? *Red Ranger: I don’t know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Lola Loud: Why are you so freakishly... (looked up and saw Red Ranger’s medal) Sweet mother of monkey milk! A gold coin! *Red Ranger: (angrily) Don't Even think about it. That is mine. *Lola Loud: -Race you for it! (Then climbed the tree) *Red Ranger: -Hey! I don’t have to race for it because it’s mine! *Lola Loud: -Double stripe! *Red Ranger: -Come back here! *Lola Loud: -The winner! (Holding the medal) *Red Ranger -Give it back! Give it! (Pulling a branch Lola Loud flys up then he grab his medal penny bounced on his head and grabs it again then Red Ranger grabs it again) *Lola Loud: Double stripe. (Red Ranger falls down and lands on a branch near the bottom of the taffeta lake the medal went up then penny grabbed it) Thank you! *Red Ranger: Wait! Let me talk to you for one second. (Grabbing the branch down) Okay. Here's the thing. I'm not from the candy tree department. *Lola Loud: Lying to a child. Shame on you, Red. *Red Ranger: But I wasn’t lying about the medal. That is my medal! That's why I was climbing the tree. It's mine! It's precious to me. That thing is my ticket to a better life. *Lola Loud: Yeah, well, now it's my ticket. (She starts glitching) *Red Ranger: -What the... (sawing how she glinted) *Lola Loud: -see you, chump! *Red Ranger: (angrily) Come back! I'll find you! I will find you! *Lola Loud: Double stripe! (Red Ranger then falls into the Taffy swamp) *Red Ranger: (angrily) Nowhere to hide. (falls deep into the Taffy pit) Category:Vinnytovar Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Wreck it Ralph parts